


Hold my head inside your hands

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Javi couldn't believe how cliché it was. How cliché they were. </p><p>It was all Ilie's fault, he was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my head inside your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Coldplay's [Til kingdom come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo49REpQCwA).

Looking back, Javi couldn't believe how cliché it was. How cliché they were. It was all Ilie's fault, he was sure of it. Javi had reached out first and Ilie should have waited until Javi withdrew his hand before grabbing a handful. So it was stated in the unwritten rules of being bros and Ilie had messed it all up by not looking when he reached towards the popcorn.

Then again, if Ilie hadn't ignored the unwritten bro rules, Javi wouldn't be kissing his secret crush right now, Ilie's hand gently cupping Javi's face, his other still tangled with Javi's, pressed between their chests. So maybe Javi didn't mind that much, Ilie ignoring the rules.

He was still annoyed at how unbelievably cliché it all was though.

 

~*~

 

Film night was somewhat of a thing by now, taking place every other week, usually at Ilie's place as his neighbours complained the least about the noise a group of footballers could make.

It usually happened on a Monday evening. They almost never played a game on Monday nor was it a day for Champions League matches or Europa League matches.

Ilie had started it a season ago as a group bonding activity, being a good captain and all, when they weren't playing well and their position on the table was just a handful of points above the relegation zone.

It used to be the entire team, but now only the ones that weren’t busy with family or friends showed up at Ilie’s on film nights, bringing snacks and drinks with them.

This night, it was only him and Ilie, the rest unable to make it. The coach had given them a day off, which wasn’t long enough for Javi to drive home to Talavera.

"I got the popcorn!" Ilie called out as he emerged from the kitchen, pulling Javi out of his musings. Ilie was holding a large bowl in his hands, filled with fluffy white popcorn, the smell drifting towards Javi.

Ilie set the bowl down on the low table, dropping onto the couch next to Javi. Javi grabbed a few and popped them into his mouth, chewing happily. They were still hot and Ilie had used the right amount of salt to make them perfect.

"Ready?" Ilie asked, leaning forward to grab the remote off the table.

"Yeah," Javi nodded and Ilie started the film, _The Amazing Spider-Man_ with Andrew Garfield.

 

They were halfway through the film when it happened. Javi reached for the popcorn bowl, which was almost empty, his eyes flickering down to make sure he was aiming right, before looking at the TV again. His fist closed around a handful of popcorn and he started to pull away when he bumped into Ilie's hand.

The contact only lasted a second, Ilie quickly pulling his hand back and Javi doing the same, still clutching the handful of popcorn.

"Sorry," Ilie said and Javi glanced at him. Ilie's living room was dark around them, the only light coming from the TV, barely lighting up Ilie's face. Javi had no idea what his expression was and he just shrugged when Ilie glanced back at him.

"No problem," he replied, turning back towards the TV.

He tried to focus on the film but it was impossible. His skin was tingling from where Ilie's hand had brushed over it and his heart rate had picked up. Javi told his body to behave, the touch had been an accident, but it refused to listen.

He sighed and wiped his greasy fingers on his jeans, letting them rest on top of his thighs. If he had known that he would be watching a film alone with his secret crush, sitting close together and bumping hands above a bowl of popcorn like his life was some cheesy, romantic film, he wouldn't have gone to Ilie's tonight. Would have tried to make up some excuse, any excuse, to avoid this. But he hadn't known, so now he was stuck here, on this narrow couch, hyper aware of how close Ilie was. How he would only have to move a few centimetre to be pressed up against Ilie.

He sighed again, cursing his body and mind, and then froze. He glanced down to find that his senses weren't lying to him. Ilie's hand was on top of his, warm and a little greasy from the popcorn, his fingers resting between Javi's.

Javi automatically spread his fingers a little, slowly looking up to meet Ilie's gaze. It was hard to see Ilie in the gloom of the room but a sudden bright scene on TV lit his face up. His eyes were sparkling, something Javi both loved and hated about him because it drove him mad, and he looked shy but tentatively hopeful.

Javi swallowed, looking down at their hands again, slowly turning his hand around so Ilie could lace their fingers together.

He looked up again to find Ilie beaming at him and Javi could feel himself smiling back.

Ilie scooted closer, reaching out with his other hand to gently cup Javi's face, his thumb brushing over Javi’s cheek. His other hand was greasy as well but Javi couldn't care less about that. Ilie was touching his face, holding his hand and, if he wasn't mistaken, about to kiss him.

Javi closed his eyes right before Ilie's lips touched his, soft and warm, and he brought their clasped hands to his chest, pulling Ilie closer.

He opened his eyes when Ilie pulled away, beaming again, still cupping Javi's face. Javi licked his lips, unsurprisingly discovering that Ilie tasted of popcorn. He groaned a little, making Ilie frown.

"This is such a cliché," Javi explained and Ilie laughed, the sound making Javi's stomach flutter.

"Oh shut it," Javi groaned before pulling Ilie closer to shut him up himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Ilie and Javi on my [Tumblr!](http://whitewolfcraft.tumblr.com/post/75280948668)


End file.
